The Shadow Broker's Visitor
by T-Rex Ninja Kid
Summary: One of Liara's agents has become far more than just a close friend. Liara has a surprise for her birthday.


The Shadow Brokers Visitor

A/N Hi, guys. This is a oneshot for my friend who wanted me to write this for her because she did me an amazing Rizzoli&Isles fic. It is way smuttier than I normally write. So enjoy and please leave a review. Its a friend insert. T-Rex :-)

MEMEMEMEME

Liara T'Soni stood in front of the main computer terminal on the Shadow Broker's ship, no not his ship, hers. The Yahg had been dead for months.

Jane Shepard was flying around the galaxy trying to stop the Collectors. The asari felt a slight pang at the thought of the first human Spectre. She had had a major crush on the Commander while she had been part of the Normandy's crew helping to to stop Saren. Liara had realised that the Spectre saw her as a little sister, nothing more.

She was using the information the Yahg had gathered to help her friend. She had told the Spectre it would help to keep her honest. From the files she had read she had already discovered the identity of her father, but it wasn't time for family reunions. Besides the fact her father worked in a bar very close to her old office on Illium, without saying anything to her other than 'Honey, what can I get you?' Hurt.

There was so much to go through and if Shepard was correct in her theory that the insectoid like Collectors were pawns of the Reapers then they were all in serious trouble, she and Feron could only do so much and they had to sleep.

To that end she had hired a friend of the Drell's, a human ex N7 marine who had earned a reputation for doing whatever it took to finish her mission. In fact the tall brunette reminded her a little of Shepard. Totally focused on the task at hand, but completely relaxed the next and like all humans she had the goofiest sense of humour.

The asari paused for a moment as she thought about agent Lizzy Kincaid, the attraction was instant and overwhelming.

Liara knew the woman felt it too and they had danced around each other until Lizzy had been injured, forcing the asari into the realisation that she could lose the human without ever telling her that she made her heart beat faster and her palms sweat.

As tough as she had become since the destruction of the Normandy and hunting down the Spectre's remains. A few shots of ryncol had given her the liquid courage to take the human into her arms and kiss her thoroughly. They hadn't stopped there, the joining had been amazing and they made sure to repeat the experience every chance they got.

Lizzy was due in little under an hour and it was her birthday. Liara had planned a surprise for her. She finished up and wandered to her private chambers when her ship's long range scanners picked up Lizzy's shuttle.

Quickly she stripped off her white suit and pulled on a black leather catsuit with lots of belts and buckles. She glanced at her king sized bed with satin sheets, the red rose petals scattered over it stood out against the ivory bedding. She had seen it in an old Earth movie.

Next to the bed was an ice bucket full of ice with an expensive bottle of Thessian wine in it.

"She's on board." announced Feron over the intercom system. "Have fun." The Drell chuckled as he cut the connection.

Liara slid a box out from under her bed as she heard approaching footsteps.

"Hey. Li!" grinned Lizzy running into the room to embrace her lover. She was stopped dead as blue biotic energy swirled around her body and lifted her clear of the floor. "Whoa!" The human was buzzing all over. She caught sight of the bed, a huge grin spread across her face.

"You." said Liara her eyes darkening with desire, "Are wearing far too much." With a biotic blast she ripped away all the human's clothes. She hummed with pleasure as she floated the naked woman to her bed and fastened her hands to the headboard with bio-cuffs.

Lizzy's breath hitched as the asari straddled her, "Miss me?"

"No talking!" growled Liara, kissing the human under her until they both needed to breathe, then shifted her attention to her jaw and neck.

Lizzy pulled against the restraints wanting to hold her lover, as the asari bit the joint where her neck met her shoulder, producing a low moan. Liara ran her hands over the supple body that reacted so readily to her every touch. She nipped then licked the mark she had made then moved her focus to the other side of her neck. Her hands found there way down to her breasts. Lizzy moaned again.

The human was so vocal in her pleasure that the asari was fighting her own arousal as her fingers rolled the humans nipples between her blue fingers.

"LIARA!"

The asari bent down and grazed her teeth over Lizzy's right nipple, "No talking...Or I'll make you beg."

Lizzy whimpered and clamped her mouth shut as she arched her back as the asari took the nipple into her mouth. Her moan hissed out between her clenched teeth. Her whole body was thrumming with arousal, the strongest throbbing was between her thighs.

The asari had initiated a very shallow meld and was acutely aware of the effect she was having. She switched to the left breast and circled the nipple with her tongue.

Lizzy groaned and was silenced with a deep kiss, letting the asari's tongue do whatever she wanted. Oxygen was again the reason that they separated.

Liara had wisps of biotic energy crackling over her body and it was enhancing every sensation where their two bodies met. She shifted her weight further down as she kissed a line from her throat to her belly button. That piece of human anatomy had fascinated her from the first time she had explored her lover's body, the asari didn't have them.

It was also very ticklish. Which meant that Lizzy had to laugh as the blue tongue dipped in.

Liara sat up and folded her arms. The humans eyes were almost fully dilated, her chest heaving. She raised one beautifully tattooed eyebrow not trusting her voice.

"Please...don't stop." begged Lizzy desperately needing the asari to turn her focus downward. Liara tilted her head silently to one side.

"I...I promise...not to say...another word."

Liara slid further down, knowing she couldn't wait much longer either. The desire to to slide into a full mating meld was growing by the second. Her acute sense of smell caught the musky scent that was a fully aroused Lizzy. Liara peppered her stomach with kisses as she moved lower. She had deliberately left her lover's legs unshackled for precisely this purpose. She hooked first one leg over her shoulder then the other. The patch of hair above her target was another fascination that she always licked.

Lizzy bit her lower lip as she felt Liara's breath on her centre, she couldn't smother her next moan as she felt the asari run her tongue along her wet folds. The sensation was tripled by the fact that an asari's tongue was rough like a cats.

Liara was no longer bothering about the noise, she herself was moaning as she deepened the meld, feeling what Lizzy did was pushing her to the edge. Her tongue probed deeper as she sucked.

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Liara pulsed her biotics through her body including her tongue that was thrusting inside her.

"YEEEEEESSSSSSSS!"

Liara switched to sucking again as her eyes turned black. Their connection pushed them both over the edge.

Lizzy screamed as her orgasm ripped through her. Gently Liara kept licking helping the human ride out her orgasm. Eventually Lizzy lay gasping as the asari crawled up next to her and kissed her softly.

Lizzy could taste herself on her lover's mouth as Liara undid the cuffs and pulled her into her arms.

"Happy Birthday Lizzy. I love you."

"I love you more," smiled Lizzy, feeling the emotion behind the words as they were still linked and would be for hours. "This is perfect, thank you." Her smile turned mischievous, "Now it's your turn." She added as she flipped them both over.

The End.


End file.
